Reality is a Matter of Perspective
by Lydia Juice
Summary: BJ meets Lydia,me-style. Toon-verse. But Lydia has disappeared, and the daughter of Fate is stuck with a depressed poltergeist. Will he ever realize what she feels for him? Will Lydia return? Will I ever stop changing the plot?
1. The Mirror Problem

Somewhere a few billion light-years away from Earth, a lone figue walked down a narrow alley, wishing he could just disappear. Not that he would ever tell anyone, but he was lonely. How in the Neitherworld was the most horrible, disgusting, ugly, and vile poltergeist to go about making, dare he even think the word, _friends?_ It was preposterous! Little did he know, his world was about to be turned upside-down.

* * *

Lydia Deetz stared up at the three floor white Victorian that was to be her new home. She hated it. It was so angular, so modern art, so _Delia._ **At least Dad said I could decorate my room the way I want**, she thought. Turns out, she didn't have to. The room that she chose already was to her taste. She unpacked her wardrobe and knick-knacks, then laid down on the queen bed to read a horror novel. A few minutes later,she had the srangest feeling that some one was watching her. "What a weird day I'm having," she said to herself.

* * *

Beetlejuice was shocked. Who was that girl, and what was she doing in his mirror? Wait, why was- "Ooofff," he let his breath out as he fell onto plush carpet through the mirror. "Hey, what's the big idea?" he exclaimed, and the girl looked up. She threw her book down and went for the phone on her bedside table. Beetlejuice got there first. "If you call the police, I will disappear into thin air and they'll lock you in the loony bin or something. And neither of us want that. Right?" He really didn't want the girl to go anywhere. After all, he was bored and needed _someone_ to talk to, even if that someone was alive and female. She let her breath out slowly. "OK, but any funny buisiness, and I'm drop-kicking you in the nuts," she warned. "I'm Lydia. Who're you, and what are you doing in my room?"


	2. Songfic Chappie!

"Alright, you really have to stop leaving your dirty clothes in the bathroom, Beetlejuice!" I exclaimed in annoyance. He just moaned, clutching a picture of Lydia to his chest. It had been five Neitheryears since she had disappeared, and I was getting sick of the groaning. I just felt...alone.

_Now and then I think of when we were together_  
_Like when you said you felt so happy you could die_  
_Told myself that you were right for me_  
_But felt so lonely in your company_  
_But that was love and it's an ache I still remember_

He turned his back to me. I couldn't take it any more, so I ran. When I got to Maim Street, I collapsed on a bench. Hot tears welled up in my midnight purple eyes, but I restrained them.

_You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness_  
_Like resignation to the end, always the end_  
_So when we found that we could not make sense_  
_Well you said that we would still be friends_  
_But I'll admit that I was glad it was over_

Why did I tolerate him anyway? I knew the answer, but to come to grips with it was beyond my short range of emotions. It was just one of those kinds of feelings that was unexplainable by words or actions. As a non-humanoid being, I was only limited to three emotions: happiness, saddness, and love. The three main emotions. It was all I could do to express myself sometimes.

_But you didn't have to cut me off_  
_Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing_  
_And I don't even need your love_  
_But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough_  
_No you didn't have to stoop so low_  
_Have your friends collect your records and then change your number_  
_I guess that I don't need that though_  
_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

He treated me like a shadow, a shadow with substance. And it killed me inside. It was always Lydia, not me. Never me. Always the girl he _used _to know.

_Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over  
But had me believing it was always something that I'd done  
But I don't wanna live that way  
Reading into every word you say  
You said that you could let it go  
And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know_

But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough  
No you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records and then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Now Beetlejuice was just somebody that I used to know.

* * *

**Rate and comment! Give me tasties for my eyes! (I'm not talking about porn, all you pervies.) Okie-dokie, I'm done here. Adios, my fellow Juicers!**


	3. Suckish

As I returned, I thought of how I could fix this. I needed to tell him... What? That I loved him? That he should give it up because she was never coming back? I couldn't do that to him. He was depressed as it was. I already had too many problems with Juno breathing down my back about all the clients my mother was seeing, and how I should be more like her. I didn't want to be a workaholic caseworker who sat in an uncomfortable desk chair all day, giving humans instructions on how to live their lives! I didn't need this. I should have been doing my job, but when I did, all I got was a sense of... longing. Why did my Eternal life have to be so hard?! And I was a young Eternal, too. No matter. I was going to the Academy in a few years anyway. Then I would start my field job and finally meet my soul mate... yeah it would be great. But. That three-letter word that was always creeping up on me. I don't know what I was doing. I was so sure that maybe I'd finally be happy when I was done with this assignment... Now I wasn't sure. Why was love so hard?

* * *

**Yeah, I know, it's short, but I have a friend with low self-esteem issues. Don't ask me how that relates to _anything_. This chappie is...Meh. But i guarantee the next one will be better! Oh, and check out my film-group's page, Randumness Incorporated on Facebook and Youtube! YAY MUSTACHES!**


End file.
